edfandomcom-20200215-history
Tag Yer Ed
"Tag Yer Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed and Eddy try to make Edd tougher. Plot It starts innocently enough with a breakfast of everyone's favorite cereal - Chunky Puffs, but before he knows what's happening, Double D is being "de-wimpified" by trainer Eddy; all because he couldn't throw a football back to Kevin. Eddy realizes that Edd is totally out of shape and needs pumping up. Eddy puts his reluctant friend through his paces but discovers that it's harder than he thought. Then he finds out wrestling will do the job. Undaunted, Eddy fixes up a wrestling match for the "Masked Mumbler" who would prefer to hide in his dressing room - except that it smells funny. A suitable opponent is needed and who better than a hijacked Plank? However Plank seems capable of scaring the pants off Double D with his mind games and victory is no piece of cake. Then the Eds find out the Kankers want a fight. Loud-mouth Eddy then agrees to a tag match - the Eds against the Kankers - you can guess which side the audience is rooting for! It can only end in pain for the boys but at least they'll still have their Chunky Puffs! Quotes *'Edd': at all happy with Eddy's vigorous training regime "But Eddy, muscle expanditure can lead to unsightly stretch marks." Eddy: "Your brain's the only thing with stretch marks." ---- *'Eddy': "I love Chunky Puffs." hardened milk falls out of the carton "I hate chunky milk!" ---- *'Edd': "I'm not sure this is legal." Eddy: "Sure it is! Cows are public property, like trees. So, how's it work?" Ed: "Uh, Rolf did some stuff and milk came out." ---- *'Edd': "Your techniques are incorrect, Eddy. To extract milk from a cow, you must use it's udder." three of them stare at the cow's udder Eddy: "I ain't touching that." away Ed: "You first, Double D." Edd: "Oh, look. My shoe's untied." away Ed: "Mine, too!" away ---- *'Jonny': "Aw, Plank. You really let yourself go! No more sweets for you!" ---- *'Ed': "Take me to your leader!" the Kankers Eddy: "Give 'em the Burr-Head Bump, Ed!" Ed: "I can't Eddy, my mom says I can't fight girls!" ---- *'Eddy': "Get angry!" Edd: to get angry "Aw, that gives me a headache, Eddy." Eddy: "Well then, you should sit and rest." sits Edd on Plank "Ha ha! 1, 2, 3, and the winner is The Masked Mumbler! If there was a crowd, they'd be goin' wild." ---- *'Jonny': "You guys think you're so smart, you guys are just a bunch of phonies." Eddy: "Plank lost fair and square. Ha-ha-ha! get it? Square? Plank?" Jonny: "Cheaters!" ---- *'Lee': defeating the Eds "Wrestling the Eds sure is fun." Marie: her belly "I'm hungry." Trivia * When Ed asks what a purple nurple is and Edd responds that it has something to do with the stroodle filling, Ed says, "Cool!", but his mouth doesn't move. *When Rolf says "I love this music, it is so shiny", his teeth are white and in the next shot they change back to green. *Edd seems to have a problem lifting Plank in this episode while in other episodes, like "Gimme Gimme Never Ed", he can hold him as regularly as anyone else can. *During the fight, when Marie and May threw Lee Kanker on to Eddy there were no ropes around the ring. *There's a game based on this episode on the Cartoon Network site named Clash of the Idiots. Gallery Image:Eddep12.jpg|That has GOT to hurt! Image:Masked_Mumbler.jpg|FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! EruptEds.png|The Erupting Eds! Image:Tag_yer_ed_0001.jpg|Come To Mama! Video This clip was provided by ShortestElephantEver on Youtube iYUXaITiZrE Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with scams